fdfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Destination: Death's Force
Final Destination: Death's Force is a 2015 Final Destination fanfiction written by Freezing Death. It is set in 2015, in Mt. Abraham, New York, which has become a large, urban city since the events of Flight 180 and its survivors' deaths that took place 15 years ago. It begins with the crash of a subway train, Train 801. Characters Drake Anderson ~ The main character, and the visionary. He is the boyfriend of Mina. He is confident, and compassionate. Mina Davis ~ Another main character, she is the girlfriend of Drake. She is sassy and cute, but gets intimidating at times. Freddy Clark ~ The twin of Sarah and a close friend of Drake and Mina. He is short-tempered, but usually kind. He is extremely similar to Sarah in appearance. Sarah Clark ~ The energetic twin of Freddy, Sarah is quite tall, like Freddy, and is close to Drake and Mina. She works in Cafe Soleil with Mina, and spends most of her time with friends. Delia Waters ~ The best friend of Delilah, they are inseparable. She is only 15, and is a student. She wants to live with Delilah, but lives with her parents, and is spoiled by them. Delilah Stokes ~ Her appearance and personality much like Delia's, she is also 15. She is an only child too, and thinks Delia is the sister she should have had. She is quite vain. Brooke Walton ~ She is 27 years old, the girlfriend of Gary. She is close friends with his older brother, Jonathan, who she previously dated. She is quite beautiful, but considered vain. She knew Jessie in her school years, and hated her. Gary Gray ~ A 25 year old man, and the boyfriend of Brooke, Gary is a man with a good sense of humour, but is cocky occasionally. He has a close relationship with his older brother. Michelle Wright ~ Michelle is a 31 year old woman, who recently began her first relationship. She is obsessed with cats, and was orphaned at 16 when her father died in the North Bay Bridge collapse, yet she still is sweet. Trevor Doyle ~ A 45 year old father, Trevor is slightly big-headed and mouthy, but is compassionate, caring deeply for his wife and 4 children. Derek Baker ~ Derek is 62 years old, and is the grandfather of Zachary, who he dislikes. His daughter died in the crash of Flight 180, 15 years ago. He lives in solitude in the same building as Drake, Mina, Sarah and Freddy. Ryan Stafford ~ A 22 year old young man, Ryan is a wild party guy, and seems to know everyone in town. He rarely spends nights at home, and is crazy, but a fun guy to be around. Jessie Shields ~ Jessie is 29, and very focused on her career, gaining a reputation as a cold, professional businesswoman she is trying to lose. She knew Brooke around twenty years ago, and bullied her. She is quite charitable, generous and helpful. Zachary Green ~ Zachary is 19 years old, though he appears younger to most people. He is usually described as a loner, but is gaining confidence. He has no friends, ever since five years ago, he lost his best friend, Gus, to a crash at McKinley Speedway. Jonathan Gray ~ Jonathan is 28 years old, and the older brother of Gary. He is best friends with Brooke, and was her previous boyfriend. He is caring, and very compassionate. Ariel ~ The girl living in the apartment next to Michelle. William Bludworth ~ Once a mortician, he is now a detective, interviewing Drake and the survivors, and keeping a close eye on them. Michael ~ A tour guide, working to escort people around a recycling factory just outside Mt. Abraham. Synopsis Drake Anderson and his closest friends are relieved that the week of work is over, and it's finally the weekend, but the pain isn't over. After witnessing a shocking vision of the subway train he is about to take crashing in a series of violent, fiery explosions, he causes a heated argument between passengers on the platform, who miss their train. And miss their fate. Plot Chapter 1 Drake becomes suspicious, but brushes it off. Him and his friends board the train, and Drake looks around, seeing many other passengers on the train. The lights in the train turn off, and the chaos begins as the train is on fire. The commotion inside the train kills numerous passengers. Drake is horrified and shocked, just before a final explosion kills him. Chapter 2 Drake realizes what he has just seen and felt was merely a vision, and is struck by a terrifying fear. He goes slightly crazy, shouting out his claims, and disrupting people on the platform. Drake starts up an argument with his ideas that the train will crash, causing ten people on the platform to miss their train, as well as another man who is angry with Freddy for knocking his phone from his hand. The survivors thank Drake, and question him, just before police cars show up. Chapter 3 The survivors are driven to a police station, where they are interviewed by Detective Bludworth. It is revealed William Bludworth has changed careers to a detective some time since the events of Final Destination 2, where he was last shown as a mortician. She survivors are all interviewed, and their names are revealed. Bludworth mocks Drake's claims, and all of the survivors agree their interview seemed out of the ordinary. Chapter 4 Michelle arrives home and tries to relax, but feels as if she is followed and is worried, seeing many ominous things. She decides to calm down by taking a shower, and accidentally spills body wash in to the bathtub while trying to check the windows. She slips over, her forehead hitting the heat control up to the highest setting, her chin knocking her plug in, so the bath fills up with scalding water. She cannot move as ornaments and heavy objects tumble in to her bathtub, pinning her down. She is cut by glass from the door and eventually drowns in the hot water. The girl living in the apartment next door discovers Michelle's body, calls the police, and the police begin to investigate her death. Chapter 5 Sarah, Freddy, Drake and Mina arrive at their apartments after a long walk. Drake and Mina are still terrified, but Mina begins to feel better, and, glad they're still alive, Drake and Mina have a shower, around the same time Michelle begins her shower. They have forgotten their troubles, but Mina sees a news report on her phone, telling Drake to turn on their TV. The news reporter reveals to them about Michelle's death. After, they go to sleep, but Drake wakes up in the middle of the night, and begins researching his vision. He learns about the Devil's Flight derailment, and the fate of those who survived the accident. He finally sleeps after. Chapter 6 Drake shows Mina the article about the Devil's Flight derailment. He then tells Mina he has organized a meeting for the survivors in their apartment, and is called by Delia, who informs him they will arrive soon. Sarah and Freddy come also. Drake tells the other survivors about cheating Death, what he has read, and Michelle's death. He tries to be reassuring and confident, but the majority leave. He also tells Delia and Delilah that if he is right, they will die soon. On Sunday night, a chain reaction smashes a photo, right before Drake goes to sleep. Chapter 7 Delia and Delilah head to school, for a field trip to a recycling factory. They get on a bus with fifty other students and a professor, and head to the factory. Once there, they are introduced to a tour guide. Delia and Delilah soon get bored and decide to explore the place for themselves. They discover a door which opens by itself, and they walk in. As they see plastic ducks with skulls on their faces, they take selfies with them on the conveyor belt, only for Delia's skirt to get trapped in the mechanism. Delilah tries to save her, but her top is caught. They call for help, but can't be heard. Delia is sucked in further, and her sides are torn apart, cracking her ribs and snapping her in half. Her body is shredded inside the machine. Delilah's waist is then ripped apart, and she unjams, bleeding everywhere, and, still alive, is shredded head first. The students have to witness their remains being propelled from the wall. Deaths, Interventions and Near Deaths (so far) 0 ~ Train 801's explosions and overturning claimed 106 lives 1 ~ Michelle Wright ~ Scalded and drowned in her bathtub 2 ~ Delia Waters ~ Snapped in half and shredded by a plastic processing machine 3 ~ Delilah Stokes ~ Waist torn apart, and shredded by same machine. Links Click this link to read the fanfiction on fanfiction.net. Click this link to read the fanfiction on Wattpad. Category:Final Destination: Death's Force